Marionnette Design
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: Sasori es un diseñador de modas y un gran artista creador de una linea importante de muñecas, pero necesita un rostro que congenie con la imagen que debe dar Marionnette Design. Tras meses buscando se encuentra con una exotica mujer de cabello rosado. Esta dispuesto a convertirla en su marioneta. Sakura en ningún momento imagino lo que conllevaria ser modelo. ADP/"PrincessCloset"
1. Chapter 1

.-.-. Cambio de escena

 _\- Pensamientos -_

— Diálogos —

"Narración en primera persona"

* * *

Marionnette Design

* * *

 _The white stripes_ sonaba de fondo junto a algunas otras canciones de indole electro, las luces neón entre la oscuridad en el local del fondo en la plaza comercial y las mujeres caminaban por la amplia calle de Tokyo a traves del cristal que reflejaba hacia afuera. Acomodo su bolso firmemente sobre su hombro izquierdo y observo una de las grandes pantallas de la ciudad con aire distraido dispuesta a seguir su camino hacia su ya tan acostumbrada peluqueria. Ella no era una mujer vanidosa, pero le encantaba ir a la peluqueria y al spa del centro comercial Tachibana cada fin de mes, cuando recibia su bono en el trabajo. Trabajaba como secretaria en una de las empresas de diseño grafico mas grandes de la ciudad. Y le encantaba su trabajo.

Resoplo en el momento que observo el letrero "Cerrado" en la peluqueria que acostumbraba visitar. Dio un golpe seco en el suelo, con un ligero mohin de angustia en su rostro y se giro dispuesta a ir directamente al spa, en donde Ino. Su mejor amiga, era encargada.

.-.-.

— Es incomodo seguir con esto. Si no encuentras rápido a una modelo comenzare a reclutar yo mismo. —

— Definitivamente no. Ya he encontrado a mi musa, solo es cuestión de traerla a Marionnette Design. — El pelirrojo desvió su mirada hacia el rubio sentado en uno de los sillones al fondo. — Tu me apoyas ¿No es asi, Deidara?. —

El aludido lo observo, y después desvió su vista hacia el pelinegro que habia comenzado por tercera ves en esa semana, con aquella discusión. — Solo hasta el dia azul Itachi. Sabes lo obstinado que puede ser Sasori cuando se trata de su arte. —

Itachi acomodo sus gafas de montura negra en un vano intento por ocultar lo frustrado que estaba. — Sasuke y yo no estamos deacuerdo. esto esta tardando demasiado y saben que Sasuke no es paciente. —

Sasori observo su teléfono celular por un breve momento ignorando al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha y salio de manera apresurada. Deidara, el chico de cabellera rubia sonrio a traves de su largo flequillo. — Seguro que sera divertido. Sasori siempre nos sorprende. —

Sasori observo las calles de Tokyo a través de las ventanas polarizadas de su convertible escarlata. Dispuesto a llegar lo mas rapido posible a el lugar que habia estado frecuentando hace ya varios meses atras justo en ese dia. Aparco en el estacionamiento de aquel, ya visualizado centro comercial y corrio escaleras arriba hacia la primera planta. Se detuvo una vez lo suficientemente cerca de aquel establecimiento con el letrero "cerrado" Y vio a la que era su musa por un largo momento, aguardando en su mente cada facción y destello furioso o decepcionado de la mujer que habia inspirado toda su linea de ropa y Dollfies de esa temporada. Se acerco de manera galante y tomo el hombro de la mujer. Ella volteo hacia el ondeando su cabello rosado al mismo tiempo que detenia su andar.

— ¿Necesita algo? —

Sasori sonrio acojonado y asintio elegantemente. — Seras mi marioneta. —

— ¿Disculpe? —

Sasori la tomo de la mano. La chica lo observo con sus grandes ojos jade muy abiertos y confundida. _¿Quien rayos es este loco?_. Penso la chica. Sasori la jalo suavemente del brazo entusiasmado.

— Tu salon de belleza esta cerrado ¿No? Te llevare a uno parecido. —

 _Ah.. Es esa clase de chico. ¿Estara promocionando algun salon nuevo?._ Le siguió aun a pesar de lo extraño que le parecia. No tenia nada que perder, si era un nuevo salon estaria encantada. Sasori la hizo caminar unas cuantas calles mas, y en cuanto se detuvo pudo observar el gran edificio en el centro cerca de la empresa en donde ella trabajaba.

— Bien, entremos—

— Ya te habias tardado. — Itachi, el pelinegro los observo a ambos. Sasori se encogio de hombros mientras Itachi y los otros dos hombres al fondo observaban atentos a la mujer de cabello rosado que le acompañaba. — ¿Es la Marioneta?—

Sasori asintió gustoso.

Itachi dudo y Sasuke se acerco a ellos. — La veo muy, normalita. —

— Que grosero... — Sasori escucho a la chica susurrar.

La tomo de los hombros y la presento a los tres hombres frente a ellos. — Ella es Sakura, sera mi Marioneta. — Sasori le sonrio gentil a Sakura. Ella dudo un momento tratando de recordar cuando le habia dicho su nombre. — Sakura, ellos son; Deidara, el estilista y encargado de maquillaje, Sasuke el fotografo y el, el mas amargado, es el encargado de la administración. Yo por supuesto, soy el diseñador y dueño de Marionnette Design. —

Sakura se asombro. Pero no dijo nada.

Sasori la soltó y camino hacia el fondo de aquel piso, y cuando regreso tenia en sus manos una muñeca identica a Sakura junto a un vestido muy paresido al que usaba la muñeca en sus manos. — Ponte esto.— Le dijo entregandole el vestido.

Deidara se acerco y toco levemente el vestido. — Te luciste Sasori. — Le dijo. Regreso su vista a la chica frente a el y le sonrio de manera gentil. — Los vestidores estan al fondo, a la izquierda, ahi puedes probarte el vestido, en cuanto salgas arreglare tu maquillaje. —

Sakura se sintió abrumada, asintió con la cabeza de manera automatica y camino hacia donde le habian indicado.

— Este lugar es precioso. — Murmuro observando los espejos que la rodeaban a tamaño completo, en el centro habia una mesa de madera y 5 sillones a su alrededor. Desvió la vista a su costado y observo la entrada de los vestidores. Camino sobre la alfombra rojiza y se apresuro a ponerse aquel atuendo. Cuando salio, Sasori ya la estaba esperando impaciente.

— No me gusta esperar y aborrezco ser esperado. Pero estaba seguro que tu valdrias la pena. — Le dijo viendola de pies a cabeza. Sakura se sonrojo hasta las orejas y agacho la mirada, prestandole atención al corte estiilo princesa de su vestido en color salmon palido con olanes en color crema.

Sasuke entro de manera apresurada he impaciente a la sala en donde estaban los vestidores, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a la chica de cabello rosado. Un sonrojo ligero le abrumo. Sasori lo noto y fruncio el ceño. — ¿Que sucede? —

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y volteo el rostro hacia una cortina a su derecha. — Estaban tardando mucho y Deidara esta fastidiandome. Si vamos a tomar esas fotos para que ella sea el rostro de Marionnette Design hay que hacerlo de una vez. —

Sakura observo curiosa el semblante de ambos hombres cuando levanto la mirada y en cuanto Sasuke salio, observo directamente al hombre pelirrojo. — ¿Que?—

Sasori le sonrió con soberbia, algo típico de el. — Seras nuestra modelo oficial. Debes firmar un contrato, Itachi lo tiene listo. —

— ¿Un contrato? —

Sasori asintió orgulloso. — No te preocupes por tu otro trabajo, nos acomodaremos a ello. Solo basta que firmes y comenzaremos con la sesión. —


	2. Chapter 2

.-.-. Cambio de escena

 _\- Pensamientos -_

— Diálogos —

"Narración en primera persona"

* * *

Marionnette Design

* * *

Sakura observo el documento frente a ella por décima vez desde los ultimos quince minutos. Sasori la miraba atento desde el otro lado de la mesa. Esa mujer le habia volteado el mundo en cuestión de meses y su obsesión habia sido tanta que habia hecho cosas que le avergonzaria declarar en voz alta. El no era asi. Entonces ¿Por que con esa chiquilla de cabello chicle resultaba tan diferente?. Se recargo en su asiento, dando por hecho en su mente que ella aceptaria. Desvio su mirada al ver a Deidara corriendo de un lado a otro en el fondo de la habitación, en el cuarto siguiente estaba el estudio fotografico para sesiones designadas a revistas o portadas, la iluminación y espacio eran bastante buenos.

— ¿Y bien?. —

Vio a Sakura vacilar pero de igual manera tomo el contrato y lo firmo. — De acuerdo. —

— Perfecto. Acompáñame. — Le dijo levantandose y siendo seguido por Sakura hacia el estudio. — Toda esa ropa es parte de mi coleccion de primavera. Son tuyas. —

Sakura presto atención, analizando lentamente lo que habia dicho y nego rotundamente. — No puedo aceptarlas. Seguro son demasiado costosas.—

Sasori solto una risa ligera, pero de inmediato regreso a su semblante neutro. —¿Estas rechazándome?

Sakura nego insistentemente. Deidara le hizo un gesto con la mano y huyo despavorida sintiéndose a salvo una vez que el rubio comenzó a retocar su maquillaje con sombras y tonos pastel. Sasori se giro y vio el perfil de Sakura mientras la maquillaban, aquella niña era muy extraña, pero le agradaba. Cualquier otra mujer se hubiese vuelto loca por la cantidad de ropa que estaba regalandole. Pero ella simplemente la había rechazado. Eso no importaba. De igual manera aquella ropa era suya.

— Bien monada. Presume a Sasori la belleza que eres. — Chillo El rubio.

Uno de los pelinegros al fondo se acerco. — Eres bonita después de todo. — Giro su vista hacia Sasori ignorando a Deidara. — Tienes buen ojo Akasuna-dono — Dijo en son de burla.

Sasori gruño por lo bajo y volteo el rostro ignorando al pelinegro. — Por supuesto que lo tengo Sasuke, no dudes de mi talento. —

Itachi, quien estaba apartado de ellos se acerco sonriendo de manera extraña y se interpuso entre el rubio y Sasori. Sasori lo observo de manera curiosa y vaga. — Creo que tienes competencia, Sasori. —

— Tonterías.—

.-.-.

Llego como de costumbre a la oficina y espero a que llegara Indra Otsutsuki, su jefe y mejor amigo desde la universidad. Si bien en un principio habia estado en boca de todos debido a el mal entendido a su llegada. Ahora estaba mas tranquilo, pero siempre habia habladurias al respecto. Estaba cansada de tener que lidear con los comentarios de algunas mujeres en el edificio. Pero ya habria cabida en otro momento para ello.

— La perra de Indra llego temprano — Escucho a una mujer pasar frente a su oficina. Otra voz acompaño a la primera. — Lo se, seguro para un matutino.—

Sakura solto un bufido y volteo la vista a su escritorio para encender la computadora. — Seguro haría algo como eso. — Murmuro sarcástica.

El dia paso tan rapido como de costumbre, por la tarde debia ir a Marionnette Design a peticion de Itachi. Debia comenzar con las clases de modelaje, un curso intensivo que no duraria mas de seis sesiones en el transcurso de dos semanas. Supo que seria algo pesado en cuanto entro y escucho la voz grave de Itachi hacia otra mujer ahi. Una chica peli-negra de ojos perla.

Itachi la observo al escucharla entrar dejando de regañar a la chica al fondo del estudio repleto de espejos. Sakura suspiro un momento antes de saludar al chico azabache.

— Parece que he llegado algo temprano. — Le dijo.

Itachi le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y acomodo sus lentes de montura negra en un acto reflejo.

— Para nada, es perfecto. Ella. — Dijo Itachi señalando a la pelinegra que los miraba al fondo. — El Hinata Hyuga, es la prima de un amigo mio. Estara en clase junto contigo. No sera modelo. Sin embargo la estoy ayudando a que aprenda. Es la heredera de los Hyuga y debe tener un porte correcto. — Sakura asintio y vio a la chica azabache caminar hacia ellos.

— Un gusto. — Hablo tímidamente.

Sakura le sonrió de manera amigable. — Soy Sakura. Un gusto. —

Ella había escuchado sobre aquella familia. Si no se equivocaba era una de las principales familias sucesoras de la casa Dragon en Japon. Aquella familia se dedicaba a la enseñanza de las artes marciales y al desempeño de materias primas en el norte de la region. Era bastante poderosa. El hecho de que aquella responsabilidad cayera en una chica tan dulce, sorprendió a Sakura.

Itachi dejo el breve descanso y comenzó a dar ordenes de nuevo. Posturas, caminata, porte y expresiones faciales. Hinata iba bastante mejor a comparación de ella.

Estaba tan tiesa como una roca.

cerca de las 9 de la noche lo vio llegar. Sasori entro al lugar de manera tan casual he indiferente que no supo que hacer al ver que se acercaba a saludarla. estaba cansada, con el cabello revuelto y tenia un dolor increible en el trasero.

— Por lo que veo, Itachi hizo de las suyas. — Comento el de manera graciosa.

Itachi al fondo a la derecha cerca de la entrada nego por lo bajo y salio. Sasori saludo con la cabeza a Hinata antes de verla salir. Parecian conocerse lo suficiente.

— te llevare a casa. — Le dijo.

Sakura parpadeo extrañada. — No es necesario. Puedo ir yo sola.

Sasori negó y la tomo de la muñeca saliendo junto a ella. Sakura vio como se iban acercando al auto de Sasori. El abrio la puerta y ella entro, aun dispersa. fijo su vista en Sasori cuando lo vio sentarse a su lado en el lugar de conductor. El espacio interno del auto estaba tapizado de negro. Un negro tan profundo que dejaba ver pequeños destellos en el techo del auto. Eran luces neón tenues que simulaban estrellas. En los asientos de atras pudo ver un montón de libretas y artículos de dibujo.

Extrañada volteo hacia Sasori quien ya había arrancado el auto.

— Y esas cosas ¿Son todas tuyas? — Pregunto.

Sasori asintió sonriendo. — Siempre llevo esas cosas conmigo. A veces la inspiración llega en momentos extraños. —

— Ya veo. —

Sakura presto atención a la ciudad de noche. Dándose cuenta que no iban rumbo a su apartamento. — ¿A donde vamos? —

Sasori pareció sonreír de manera traviesa. — Hay que cenar primero. —

— No es necesario. — Le dijo con modestia. Vio a Sasori estacionarse en uno de los establecimientos de comida occidental que solia frecuentar a menudo ya que estaba a unas cuantas calles de su casa. Ambos bajaron y la encargada los saludo de manera expresiva.

— Señor Akasuna, que placer verlo. — le dijo la encargada.

Sasori le sonrió y camino junto a Sakura hacia una de las mesas al fondo.

— ¿La conoces? —

El se encogió de hombros. — La conocí cuando vine a ver el lugar por la mañana antes de comprarlo. — Le dijo como si de hablar sobre el clima se tratara. Sakura sintio como si un balde de agua fria cayera encima de ella. — ¿Comprarlo?.

Sasori vio el menú en sus manos con el ceño fruncido. — ¿En serio es buena la comida aqui?.

— ¿Nunca habías venido? — Pregunto Sakura. Sasori asintió moviendo sus ojos marrones sobre el menu. — Entonces, ¿Por que compraste el lugar?

— Siempre vienes aqui en los dias Rojos. Supuse que servían buena comida. El ambiente es agradable, la decoracion no tanto. Ya remodelare despues.— Le dijo Sasori restandole importancia.

Sakura estaba pasmada de la facilidad en su manera de expresarlo. _¿Era Sasori algún heredero billonario o algo por el estilo? ¿Un principe?_ Penso. Porque aquel lugar lucia ya en si, bastante costoso para la compra-venta. La comida era buena, si. Pero solo iba los dias que solia quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina. Un mesero se acerco a ellos para tomar la orden. Ella ordeno, Sasori eligió lo mismo que ella.

Aquel hombre comiendo frente a ella, era demasiado extraño.

* * *

 _ **Dias azules - Se refiere a los días de descanso, en este caso los sábados y domingos.**_

 _ **Dias rojos - Se refiere a los días en que Sakura suele salir tarde de la oficina. Esto sucede cinco dias antes del cierre de mes. Cuando se le da una bonificacion extra en la empresa debido a las horas extra.**_


	3. Chapter 3

.-.-. Cambio de escena

 _\- Pensamientos -_

— Diálogos —

"Narración en primera persona"

* * *

Marionnette Design

* * *

Sakura llego como de costumbre para tomar clases con Itachi, el dia habia sido abrumador y la idea de saber lo influyente que era Sasori le aterraba. Despues de unas cuantas clases mas se sento junto a Hinata en el taburete cerca de la entrada. Tomo su botella de agua y bebio un sorbo. Hinata a su lado hizo lo mismo y le sonrio. _Es extraño. Pero no he tenido contacto con sasori desde ayer por la noche_. Pensó. Habia algo interesante en el hombre de cabellos rojos pero no lograba identificar el que. Supongo que esta muy ocupado. Concluyo en su cabeza.

Itachi regreso al lugar y retomaron la clase. Aquella semana iba a ser agotadora.

.-.-.

Dejo que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana de su habitacion en cuanto se desperto por el sonido de su celular. Tallo levemente sus ojos y se estiro antes de tomarlo, lo tenia encima de la mesilla a su costado, junto al despertador.

— ¿Diga?. —

Una voz conocida solto una risa al otro lado del auricular. — Hoy es dia azul ¿Cierto? Es obvio que descansas.

— Mmm. — Vacilo su respuesta pensando en el dia. — Si. Creo.

— Bien, eso es perfecto. Quiero que vayamos a un lugar. — Dijo el con un deje alegre en su voz.

Sakura se desperezo y se sento sobre su cama antes de sacudir su melena rosada con pereza. — Esta bien. — _Espera un momento_. Penso. Se desperto por completo en cuanto termino la llamada y escucho a Sasori colgar. ¿A donde diablos planeaba llevarla? Así sin mas. Un sonrojo asomo sus mejillas. Se sentia extraña ¿Salir con Sasori? Aquello le resulto curioso, sentia que el corazon se le habia acelerado por escucharlo despues de toda una semana sin verlo o hablar con el. La ponia nerviosa, y odiaba no saber exactamente porque.

Se arreglo como de costumbre y se encamino hacia el estudio de Marionnette Design, probablemente ahi se encontraria con Sasori.

— Hola chicos. — Dijo cuando entro.

Los tres hombres la saludaron desde sus respectivos lugares. Sakura observo primero a Itachi, el estaba atendiendo una llamada desde el fondo de su oficina, con la puerta de cristal abierta. Deidara, por otro lado, estaba desparramado en un extraño sofa con forma de plastilina. _Se ve muy comodo._ Penso graciosamente. Y luego, vio a sasuke. Aquel fotografo grosero, estaba recargado en uno de los sofas en la sala del estudio viendo una pasarela en el televisor incrustado en la pared con una tasa de cafe.

— ¿Han visto a Sasori? — pregunto extrañada, puesto que no le habia visto cuando entro.

sasuke giro su vista hacia ella y sonrió de lado. — Tu noviecito no tarda en llegar chicle. Asi que relajate. —

Sakura se sonrojo violentamente.

Deidara soltó una risa. — Sasuke, no seas celoso. — Giro su vista hacia Sakura y le sonrio tranquilo. — De casualidad ¿sasori te ha llamado hoy?

Sakura asintió. — Si, esta mañana me ha despertado. —

Deidara giro su rostro hacia Sasuke y sonrio triunfante. — Te lo dije Sasuke. Me debes cincuenta dolares. —

El azabache gruño por lo bajo y dirigio una mirada amenazadora al rubio. — Es muy raro viniendo de Sasori. La apuesta no ha sido justa. — le reclamo. Deidara se encogió de hombros restandole importancia. — es la primera vez que escucho que Sasori llama a una chica y no al reves. es para celebrarlo. Ya comenaba a pensar que era gay. — Exclamo.

Itachi se acerco a ellos con su telefono celular en la mano y sonrio de manera extraña. — Era inevitable, tarde o temprano acabaria cayendo. —

Sasuke se puso de pie y le tendió su taza a Sakura, ella olio el contenido. — ¿Te?

El se encogio de hombros y solto una sonrisa complice hacia Itachi. — Ese idiota detesta el te, pero no esta. Asi que lo bebemos solo para dejar el olor en el estudio. Eso lo encabrona. —

Sakura vacilo un momento y bebió. — ¿Odia el te? pero ayer no tuvo problema en tomarlo cuando estabamos en el restaurante. — Dijo extrañada.

— ¿Restaurante?— Preguntaron los tres hombres al unisono. Sakura asintio con la cabeza extrañada.

— ¿Fueron juntos la semana pasada?. — pregunto Itachi guardando su telefono celular en el bolsillo de su saco.

Sakura asintio. — Fuimos juntos a un restaurante cerca de mi casa. No parecio molestarle el te cuando ordeno. —

Deidara entrecerró los ojos.

— Despues de la practica en el estudio de Itachi, Sasori llego y ofrecio llevarme a casa. Era algo tarde asi que acepte. — Dijo Sakura. Respondiendo a la pregunta silenciosa del rubio.

Sasuke solto un bufido. — Seguro. Es mas que obvio que estuvo esperándote hasta que terminaras las practicas. —

Itachi puso una mano por delante de Sasuke, callando sus comentarios ariscos. Sakura desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, ese chico la intimidaba. Itachi le toco el hombro. — Estoy seguro que estaba preocupado por ti. No suele ser asi, pero viendo lo extraño que se porta. No es de extrañar. —

Deidara estallo en carcajadas.

— Sasori siempre nos sorprende ¿Subiste a su deportivo rojo? — Le pregunto. Sakura asintió. — Vaya, quien lo diría, ese auto es sagrado para Sasori. Entonces debes ser muy especial para el. Siempre lleva consigo sus cosas en el lado del copiloto.

Sakura se sorprendió por aquello. ¿ _Sasori no dejaba subir a nadie a su auto_?. Penso. Aquello le hizo sentir extrañamente, feliz. — Fue muy amable conmigo y conducio con cuidado. Cuando llegamos al restaurante fue bastante educado. —

Itachi la observo directamente. — Sera acaso ¿El Flower Shede?—

— Si. —

Itachi acomodo sus gafas. — ¿ Sasori no te ha dicho nada?—

Sakura lo vio con curiosidad. — No. —

Itachi camino hacia el sofa a su costado y se sentó. — veras, hace cerca de un mes. Si no mal recuerdo para ese entonces ya habias conocido a Sasori.—

— No estoy segura. —

— No te habias dado cuenta para nada. Entonces. ¿Recuerdas en donde conociste a Sasori? — Le pregunto.

Sakura asintio. — En el centro comercial cerca del este estudio. Recuerdo que el salon de belleza estaba cerrado, justo ahi Sasori se acerco a mi.

— Ya veo. — Itachi sonrio por lo bajo. — Es raro, dado que a Sasori no se le da hablar mucho. ¿Sabes? Sasori te encontro por casualidad unas semanas antes en el mismo lugar.

Sakura sintio un mareo por la impresión.

Itachi continuo.

— Le gustaste a primera vista, de modo que comenzo a seguir tu rastro. Casualmente descubrio que frecuentabas algunos lugares. — Itachi vio a Sakura recargarse en la mesilla a su izquierda. — No te asustes. Escucha esto hasta el final.

Sasuke se burlo. — Comenzo a seguirte. Hasta donde sabemos, es un acosador.

— Sasuke, callate. — Sentencio Itachi desviando su vista de Sakura hacia su hermano menor. — realmente, estaba muy enfrascado en encontrar una modelo para su marca. No habia nadie que satisficiera su criterio, por eso, cuando te encontro estaba muy entusiasmado.

 _No lo sabia._ Penso Sakura. Dejo que las palabras de Itachi entraran por completo en su mente. _Sin embargo. Es algo aterrador._ De no ser por el hecho de que era el pelirrojo de quien estaban hablando. Sakura se habria sentido mucho mas incomoda al respecto. Ser acosada no era algo para celebrar.

— Sin embargo ha sido una suerte que Sasori haya comprado el restaurante. Dado que es una empresa subsidiaria Sasori ha adquirido la empresa matriz de ese restaurante. Dos pajaros de un tiro. La matriz es una empresa biomedica de productos farmaceuticos, gracias a esa inversión, sus acciones subiran.

— ¿Como lo sabias? —

— Suelo hablar con Sasori de este tipo de temas. ¿te ha regalado el restaurante no es asi? A pesar de haber adquirido la matriz de la empresa, ese restaurante esta a tu nombre.

Sakura sintio que el piso bajo sus pies comenzaba a temblar. ¿Sasori había hecho aquello?.

— Que suerte tienes — Canturreo Deidara.

— Hablan como si fuese la cosa mas normal del mundo que Sasori haga cosas como esta. — Sakura miro acusadoramente a los chicos frente a ella. — No tiene sentido.

Sasuke se alejo de ellos y se sento de nuevo en donde habia estado con anterioridad. — Por lo que veo, ese loco no te ha dicho nada. Toma. — Le dijo. Sakura vio como Sasuke tomaba dos revistas a su costado y se las lanzo.

A como pudo, las atrapo en el aire.

— Abrelas. Te llevaras una sorpresa. —

 _¿Moda y finanzas?_ Abrio una pagina marcada.

— « Desafio de la tercera generacion de herederos »— ¿De que iba todo eso?. Se pregunto Sakura al leer el titulo del articulo. Habia un hombre, hijo de buena familia, propietario de un gran conglomerado empresarial en actividades diversas. Ademas, un hombre muy apuesto. — ¿Sasori?. — Segun el articulo, Sasori era el nieto del fundador de una empresa inmobiliaria. Abrio la otra revista, en ella habia anuncios de las marcas mas prestigiosas a nivel mundial, pero hay una pagina marcada en especial. — ¿ Hirukawa Akasuna? —

— Es el padre de Sasori. Su madre es una heredera y su padre es un diseñador reconocido a nivel mundial— Aclaro Itachi. — Para sasori, comprar una empresa es como comprar zapatos.

— Pareces sorprendida. — Dijo Sasuke desde la mesa, recargado de forma aburrida. — Es normal. Sasori no aparenta ser muy rico. Pero cualquier mujer cazafortunas seria capaz de reconocerlo al instante. Sasori es muy conformista, solo quiere diseñar. — Se puso de pie y camino hacia los vestidores. — Pero, siendo honesto. Sus muñecas dan escalofrios. Son demasiado realistas. — Termino y se alejo de la vista de todos.

Itachi suspiro. — Para Sasori eres especial. Asi que te pedimos, que llegues al talle de la marca.


End file.
